


With the Dark Autumn Moon

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, attempted demonic sacrifice, attempted satanic ritual, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Post World War II Captain Steve Rogers just wants to relax with his best girl, Lillian Sieniawska, as they move on towards peace and starting a family together. Unfortunately, the local demonic cult has other things in mind. But
Relationships: Demon!Steve Rogers/Human!Lillian Sieniawska, Lillian (Captain America movies) & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Lillian Sieniawska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	With the Dark Autumn Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Because surely I CAN’T be the only one who wondered about what would happen if a Satanic/Demonic cult/anyone who intends to make a pact with the devil decides to sacrifice the Demon’s lover in exchange for power or something.
> 
> Also, I know The Ghost and Mrs. Muir was actually released in June of 1947 but I decided to have it released in this universe in October of 1947. Plus it's a cute film and I love the chemistry between the titular characters. I highly recommend watching it, when you get the chance.
> 
> I had hoped to have this up sooner but life happens. Also, I have gotten into VIkings... So as @smut-goblin would say, I can’t keep the fridge closed. Anyways, hopefully I will go back to this and clean it up later. But for now I want to work on one of my Viking’s fanfics as well as get a banner ready for announcing the preorder of my book An Icy Road to a Warm Heart tomorrow. Not to mention start working on the 2nd edition for my paranormal Romantic retelling of Red Ridding Hood, Red, for next fall.

********

Steve “Captain America” Rogers, he earned the nickname because he had become the poster boy for war propaganda and morale during the war, maneuvered his brand new Ford convertible through the trees along the dark, back roads to an overlook that gave a good view of the city below. The surrounding forest also provided some privacy to parked cars. His way lit only by the large, bright full moon overhead as well as the car’s headlights. His girlfriend, Lillian Sieniawska, sat beside him; tucked up against his side as he reached his destination and put the car in park.

“Are you having a good time tonight so far?” he asked as he shifted in the seat so that his back was pressed against the corner of the door and back of the seat pulling her against his chest resting one leg on the seat.

“I am, thank you.” She said, her Polish accent ran over his skin like silk as she spread the flannel blanket over his legs so they could share it. “I really enjoyed the movie.”

“Good. I’m glad. I figured you would enjoy The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. How’s work going?”

“It’s going well,” she answered softly after a moment of silence.

“Really? Because I know you’ve been having issues there.”

“I’ll be alright. Don’t worry about it.”

Steve said as he pulled her into his lap and tilted her face so that she was looking at him. “I do wish you would let me get you a job at SHIELD. So, that I can take care of you. Watch over you. Spend a lot more time with you. Besides, I need an assistant in the office and who better to do that than my best girl?”

“I’ll consider it.” She said softly while staring into his beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to be practically glowing in the light of the moon, before leaning up to kiss him .

“Good.” He purred. “I just want to take care of you and it will be easier to make sure you are okay if you are near me.”

She laughed as she kissed him again. “You just want to be able to kiss me whenever you want.”

“You caught me.” Steve grinned as he pulled her closer and slipped one of his hands down her thigh beneath the blanket. “That’s all I wanna do, is kiss you in my office all the time. Take you home every night. Make sure you eat enough.”

“I knew it.”

Steve chuckled against her mouth as he slipped his hand back up, bringing her skirt up with it so that he could stroke her thighs. She giggled into his mouth as he continued kissing her while he slowly started to pull her cotton underwear down her legs to her calves. When they finally pulled away for air Steve’s eyes were blown wide; the irises thin slivers of glowing dark blues while his pupils almost looked like a deep, dark wine.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” He breathed. “I wish you would let me buy you some silk underthings.”

“Are you saying you don’t like the feel of what I am wearing?”

He chuckled. “I like the feel of everything on you, my beauty. I just want to buy you nice things.” He said, as he started stroking her clit with his thumb while two of his fingers slid up and down between her folds. “You deserve nice things.”

“So do you!” she gasped as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her while stroking her clit.

“And you are the nicest thing I’ve seen.” He purred as he pressed a kiss right beneath her ear. “Your heart’s racing and you’re just positively dripping Dollface. Is this for me?”

“Yes. All for you. Everything I do is for you.”

“And I do everything for you.”

Steve urged her to turn around and face him so that she straddled his legs while his hand kept its place between her own. She moaned and bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck as she ground herself against his fingers. His other hand slid up her side to cup one of her breasts. His thumb running back and forth over the tip of her bra. He grinned as the sounds from Lillian’s mouth started to get louder and closer together. When her orgasm crested over her she collapsed against him, panting against his neck as he brought his drenched fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. Before he wrapped both arms around her and stroked her back.

“You alright Doll?” he asked softly as her tremors started slowing down.

“Yeah,” she said, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m great. How are you? Can I do anything to help you out?”

Steve moaned as she rolled her hips against his erection before smirking as he brought her in for a kiss, “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Lillian giggled before kissing him again with a pleased hum as his hands slid along her thighs beneath her skirt.

###

Steve moaned as he stretched himself on top of Lillian’s body in the front seat of the car. The flashlights that were resting on the car’s dash provided them with some light in the pitch black car.

“Wouldn’t this be more comfortable in the backseat?” Lillian laughed as he buried his face in between her shoulder and neck.

“Yes,” he mused as he ground his hips against her while her legs cradled him. “But I don’t much feel like breaking away in order to move back there. Do you?”

“Definitely not.” She whispered as she pulled him back down to her.

Her enjoyment of the night was cut short by the abrupt sound of a gun going off behind Steve. The sudden feeling of warm blood splattering across her face made her freeze as her eyes snapped open in shock. The door behind her was yanked open suddenly and she screamed as a pair of hands reached in to grab her under the arms pulling her out from under Steve’s dead body. The hands immediately wrapped around her and carted her away from the car, despite her struggling to get away. Suddenly she was slammed onto the ground with such force she felt the air leave her lungs. The man who had been dragging her flailing body around straddled her hips and grabbed hold of her jaw forcing it open while someone else grabbed her wrists in order to hold them over her head. She kicked out her legs as the man sitting on her started to pour some thick, bitter liquid into her mouth, holding her lips and nose closed forcing her to swallow the acerbic brew down.

The spots that had been forming in the corner of her eyes began to spread out over her entire vision as the sounds around her died down as if her ears had been stuffed by cotton.

The man who had been straddling her stood up and gathered her into his arms before turning to his companion as the other man started messing around in the car.

“You got this?”

“Yeah. Take her to the others. I will take care of Captain America here. This time it’s gotta take.”

“Right. Don’t be late this time.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Grumbled the man who was trying to pull the so-called Captain America into an upright position behind the wheel. 

The first man crouched down and gathered Lillian’s limp form into his arms. “See you soon.”

The man handling the car made a non committal noise as he buckled the corpse in his seat while his friend disappeared into the foliage. The man remaining pressed the other man’s leg down on the gas, started the car, and changed the car’s gear to drive before stepping back as it rolled toward the edge of the cliff. He released a satisfied smile when he heard the automobile roll down the side of the mountain; crashing into the side of the cliff as he started in the direction his friend had gone. The sounds of the forest around him suddenly silenced as the hairs on the back of his neck shot up causing him to pause.

Eyes.

There were eyes on him watching from the shadows of the trees. The sound of something walking on the fallen leaves and sticks surrounded him almost as if whoever or whatever was watching him was doing it deliberately. He sighed and calmed his racing heart as the answer hit him. It was a prank from his brethren, the usual hazing they did for newcomers to test if they were worthy of joining their ranks. Most weren’t but their urine was useful for their rights.

At least that was what he told himself. But the silence of the woods that surrounded him and something in his gut told him he was wrong. Someone or something else was out there in the woods. Because things were never completely silent whenever they played this initiation on so-called pledges.

Still...

“Alright, you assholes come out and stop fucking around.” He shouted looking around while trying to calm his rising panic.

There was no response scurrying to become even more deliberate. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. If his brethren were going to commit to the role he wasn’t going to do anything to stop them from having some fun before they had to get serious. A low, rumbling growl however made him pause and look around as doubt began to fill his mind, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise again. That did not sound like any animal or human for that matter that he had ever heard.

It almost sounded pertenatural.

He shuddered as he kept telling himself over and over again as he sped up until he was almost running to the ritual site. “It’s just a prank. It’s just a prank. It’s just a prank.”

The same noise echoed through the trees all around him; this time sounding like warped laughter. The smell of animal feces filled the air and blood filled the air, making him gag as he covered his mouth and nose.

“What the hell?” he choked as he looked around.

He froze at the growl that sounded against skin, nearly wetting his pants as he whimpered like a wounded animal, when he felt a burning breath on the back of his neck. He swallowed against his dry throat and slowly turned around to face whatever it was that lurked behind him.

Lillian came to consciousness slowly due to a light tapping on her forehead along with the scent of brimstone, blood, burning wood and what could only be described as an animal from the zoo. The sound of soft muffled voices and a crackling fire caught her attention. The closer she got to consciousness the more she remembered the events leading up to now.

Steve.

She inhaled shakily as she remembered the sound of a gunshot, followed by the metallic scent of warm blood that sprayed against her face before Steve collapsed on top of her body, seconds before being yanked out of the car. And now here she was flat on her back on the ground with her ankles tied together and her wrists secured above her head while the blood of a dead goat dripped onto her face from above, painting a morbid mask onto her skin. She tried to scream and thrash only to realize she couldn’t move, it was as if she was frozen in place.

Her breath came in quick, uneven pants as her eyes darted around trying to catch a better glimpse of her surroundings. She could vaguely see flickering candles along her sides and based on the warmth coming from her feet and head they were probably all around her. Somewhere in the distance she could see faint shadows in shrouds around a large bonfire chanting softly.

She could feel her heart speed up and she stared back up into the night sky above her and closed her eyes, focusing on trying to get her limbs to move before they noticed she was awake. She was just getting one of her fingers to move a little when the sound of feet on the leaves caught her attention. From the corner of her eyes she could see them coming towards her chanting as the leader swung a smoking metal object from a chain that filled the air with more brimstone. A few of them were carrying large black candles to help light the way. Lillian felt her heart race and her breath came in quick, desperate pants as she struggled harder to get her body moving as they slowly formed a loose circle around her.

“Stiovael, Great Son of Balor. Prince of War and Chaos. Bringer of death. Sovereign of the Twisted Arts. Heir to the Great Throne of His Father. We summon thee. Accept our gift of a virgin sacrifice in return for Your blessings on our wish.”

When the final words were said one of the figures held their candle beneath the dead animal hanging above Lillian, setting it ablaze. As the flame climbed higher on the dead animal the wind picked up and swept through the clearing, dimming the flames of the candles and bonfire. The ashes started falling on Lillian’s face as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest and time seemed to slow down around her. Then the air was filled with a loud popping sound from the fire that seemed to shake the ground beneath them as the flames shot up into the sky before settling.

The air around her became stifling as she felt sweat drip from her body as the earth beneath her seemed to burn through her clothes, searing her skin. There was the sound of something whistling through the air and a thud followed by startling yells. The sound of wood splintering filled the air as the ground started to tremble as if something large was walking on it. There were whispers before one of them, probably the leader spoke.

“My Lord. Do you find your gift agreeable?”

The man was answered by a low growl, before a voice hissed. “You dare to violate my mate? And offer her up to me!”

“My Lord?”

“You will pay for your impudence!”

The screams of the people around her were cut off abruptly one by one as blood splattered all around her. Silence filled the air and she sobbed against her against her motionless mouth. Suddenly her limbs regained their movement and scrambled to her feet, only to freeze when she stumbled into what felt like a stone wall that seared her flesh when large fingers grasped her to keep her from falling over.

She glanced up at the large creature, that towered over a foot above her. The sweltering stone of his skin was broken up into thin cracks of flowing rivers of lava. Massive leather wings extended from his back, blocking out her view of everything else but him. His features were sharp and despite the rage that had come from him moments earlier he was staring at her gently. Large horns curled from his brow and wrapped around his brow before curling upwards to keep his long hair back from his face. Eyes that looked like burning flames flickered and faded to a deep, familiar blue. 

"My sweet, sweet Lil."

Lillian’s eyes widened in surprise. “Steve?”

That said she felt her entire world tilting as her legs gave out beneath her.

Lillian awoke to the sun shining on her face in her own bedroom. The smell of coffee, bacon, and scrambled eggs filled her nose and had her sitting up in bed looking around in confusion.

Had last night been a bad dream?

She flipped the comforter off her legs and swung them onto the floor. She stared down at the green silk pajama set.

“Good morning Lillian.” came a familiar voice.

“Steve? You’re not dead.” she sobbed as she ran to his side. “It was a dream.”

She was so overjoyed by the fact that he wasn’t dead and the events of last night had all been a dream she didn’t stop to think about where the pajamas came from or why he was still in her apartment.

“Did something happen last night? Why did you stay over?”

Steve ran his hand through her hair as he kissed first her forehead followed by her lips. “Dollface, why don’t you take a shower while I finish up making breakfast? Because you and I have some things we need to discuss.”

“What do you mean? What do we need to… It wasn’t a dream was it?” The last part was whispered.

“No. That’s why I want you to take a shower.” He said kissing her gently again. “I promise that I’ll explain everything over breakfast when you get out. Okay? Now I will be here if you need anything.”

Lillian nodded shakily and with a shuddering breath she turned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The moment it clicked shut she collapsed against the door, curling up into a ball as her body was racked with barely contained sobs. She heard a soft thud against the door above her.

“Lil?”

“I’m, I’m fine.” She sobbed. “Just please.”

“Okay.” He whispered.

She stayed on the floor until she felt her breathing and crying subdue enough that she could get out of her clothes and into the shower. She lost track of how long she stayed in there, letting the water wash over her as the previous night’s events played out in her mind causing her to start crying all over again as she scrubbed her skin raw, despite there being no trace of blood on her when she woke up.

Finally she left the bathroom and opened her door to find Steve waiting for her, leaning against the opposite wall.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Lillian is silent for a moment before smiling slightly as he gets up to face her. “I’m not okay. Obviously. But thank you.”

“Okay. I will meet you in the kitchen when you are ready.”

“Okay.”

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in her kitchen eating their breakfast quietly. Lillian took the time to gather her thoughts before she started asking questions.

“So.” She began after a moment. “You’re a demon?”

“I am a cambion actually. I have a human mother and a demon father. Well, actually my father is Balor, one of the major Lords of Hell.”

“What was their relationship like?”

For a moment he doesn’t speak before sighing in leaning forward. “My mother was named Sara and she was a peasant woman in Ireland during the Middle Ages when she met the demon, Balor, who would father me. He took on a human form and name, Seosamh. He courted her or rather he attempted to anyways but she was cautious about him because she felt the darkness within him. So, one night she was walking home from Christmas mass and she was grabbed, dragged into a field and raped her. The town’s folk shamed her for not fighting him off and drove her away. When she reached a new village she told everyone my father had died and the moment I was born she begged the midwife to baptize me because of how frail I was. But mainly because she didn’t want my father to be able to claim my soul. I was given the name Stiofán, which I changed to Stephen or Steve when I moved to America.”

“Were you actually frail enough to warrant that?”

“Yes, I was born about a month early and had health issues.”

“How did you go from being frail with health issues to this?”

“When Balor claimed me as his son, he dragged me to hell and did his own baptism of blood and fire. Which cured me of all my health issues but also awakened my demonic abilities.”

“Is that how you got, got your demonic form?”

“Well, yes and no, I have always had a demonic form but it wasn’t fully unleashed until that moment. And it allowed me to fully control my transformation.”

“So your demonic form went through a transformation like from a caterpillar to a butterfly?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“What happened to your mother? Did he keep you there or were you able to return to her?”

“She wound up trading her soul to Bolar in order to be near me.”

“Eventually I came to New York and lived among humans again for longer than a few days. And here we are.”

“What about Bucky and the others? Are they demons too?”

“Bucky is. He has more demon blood than I do. He is actually my bodyguard.”

“Do you still see your mother?”

“Sometimes yes. But not enough as I would like.”

“Why did you choose me? Are you with me for my soul or something else?”

“No, while some demons do devour the souls of unwilling victims a lot of us only take from the willing ones because there is more power in that. And I choose you because I saw you and I saw how passionate you were about bringing down the Nazis and protecting your people. How could I not love someone with so much spirit?”

“What happened to the men from last night?”

“You really don’t want to know what I did to them. But they won’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

“What’s going to happen when I die? Am I going to be dragged into hell for being with you?”

“Not unless you want to. You are still in possession of your soul.”

“What happens now?”

“That is up to you. If you want to break up, I’ll understand. If you want to think it over, I will give you all the time you need. But I would like for us to stay together because I adore you so much, my Brave Lily.”

Lillian thought for a moment before she got up and took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Will you show me?”

“Show you?”

“Show me your demon form.”

Steve smiled and allowed the change to take over him. “Well?”

“I guess we could give it a shot.”

“I would love that.” He purred carefully pressing his forehead against hers.

Lillian smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Me too.”


End file.
